


Equus!verse

by Denig37



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Art, Bestiality, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the <a href="http://alezig.livejournal.com/7165.html">Equus!verse</a> by <a href="http://alezig.livejournal.com/">alezig</a>.<br/>Fic Summary: Jensen has spent the last seven years knowing he is meant for Equus, preparing for the night when he turns sixteen and the horse god will come to claim his consort for all the tribes to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equus!verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children of Equus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493060) by [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat). 




End file.
